


Making memories

by maleclovess



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Deep talk, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Omander - Freeform, Sweet, ander - Freeform, elite, omar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 02:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Set after season 2. Ander talks to Omar and opens up about his feelings. He is grateful. Flufff





	Making memories

Omar woke up to yet another empty bed. It was a normal occurrence ever since it was revealed that he knew everything and that he was in such a torn headspace for so much time. Omar felt for him. But he also felt for himself. For weeks he didn't know what was going on with his boyfriend, he woke up with him in bed but it was like Omar wasn't even there. Ander just ignored him, didn't kiss him, hug him, talk to him. Nothing. And now Omar woke up to an empty bed almost every single morning. And on the rare mornings, where he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend's eyes already staring back at him, he did get some cuddles yes. But those usually ended in him feeling the salty tears on his chest. 

Omar sighed and but his head in his hands. Ander would be in a bad mood this morning, he would regret his choices of the last weeks. He would try his best to not exclude Omar again, but he would have a difficult time to do so. And Omar will still be there for him, because he loves this boy with all his heart and he wanted to help him. But it was depressing to not see any improvement in Ander's way of thinking. 

He got up from the bed and put some joggers on, just in case Ander's mum would be up. It was 5 am so there was a big chance he was still sleeping, but Omar didn't want to risk it. He tapped out of Ander's room and went down the stairs. Usually Ander sat in the kitchen with something to drink. Non-alcoholic these days since Omar had a serious talk with Ander about his need to drink every single day. They agreed on Ander not drinking for a while. 

But this morning Omar didn't find his lover in the kitchen, nor in the living room, nor in the dining area. Omar started to get worried that Ander left to somewhere. But where to? He lost all his friends and why would he go out alone at this time of the day? Omar checked the two bathrooms and even the little cabinet the house had. But there was no sight of his boyfriend. He walked around the living room, trying to think of another place Ander could be, when he looked outside of the window. It was still mostly dark, but the sun started to show its beautiful streaks of light. That was when he saw it. A little light on the steps at the front door. So that was where he sneaked of to. 

Omar took a blanket and opened the door. Ander didn't move. 

"Cari?" 

"It's cold. Why are you out here?" 

It took a little while, but suddenly he heard his boyfriend's voice. 

"It's peaceful and quiet." 

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Ander apparently wanted it to be quiet. 

Ander turned a little and looked at Omar. 

"Never." 

Omar smiled at that. Ander was in a better mood than he expected him to be. He was even smiling and being cute. That was still rare these days. 

Omar sat down besides his boyfriend and put the blanket around both his shoulders. 

"You can wrap it around yourself. I have a jacket.", Ander said.   
"I like to share with you."   
Ander smiled and brushed his shoulder against Omar's playfully. 

"So you woke up and decided to come out here?"   
Ander nodded.   
"I suddenly felt like going out here. In the morning air. It's fresh."   
"You don't say."   
Ander chuckled.   
"You want my jacket?"   
"No babe. Keep it."   
Ander looked at him. He looked at him without an expression on his face. But he looked more relaxed than for days. He looked content. Omar missed this. 

Omar looked back at Ander with a soft expression. He smiled. And finally, without it taking much, Ander smiled back. 

"I love you."   
That took Omar by surprise. They said it before, yes. And he knew he did feel it and he knew Ander felt it. But he didn't hear it in a while and sometimes he just needed to.   
"I love you too."   
"I know." Ander chuckled and looked down. As if what Omar said was a joke.   
"Ander? You know I do right?"   
"Yes. Yes Cari I know."   
"What are you laughing at then?" 

Ander was quiet for a while. He looked at the garden and smiled into the air. 

"Because that's it no?"   
"What?", Omar said worried. What did Ander mean with that? He would split up with...   
"That is the point no?"   
"What is Ander?"   
"That you love me. After everything you love me. You are here."   
"Of course I am." 

Ander shook his head. 

"No. Omar, no. It's not an "of course" situation. It's not natural."  
"Ander I don't understand a thing." 

Ander looked at his boyfriend. Smile on his face. Tears in his eyes. 

"I..you. My life went to shit. And I went to shit. I don't have to tell you, because you felt it. I treated you like shit. You got kicked out and you needed me. I should have been there for you, Omar. But instead I closed you off. I was drunk. I didn't let you touch me. I gave you the feeling that I didn't like you anymore. because you were free. I even said that to you, and for that I am most sorry in all this." 

Omar felt the hot tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I treated you like shit. And you? You stayed. All this time you stayed. You tried to help, to accept me. To be there for me. You are so good with my mum, she loves you so much. You being here feels so natural and good. It's good Omar. And I didn't see it because I was so caught up. I never minded you being here, don't think that. I never lost my feelings for you. And I love this Omar and every other Omar-version you come up with. But I didn't see it, because I was so busy with sulking and with dealing with my own shit. I was so fucking selfish. But you still love me. I told you I knew, I told you I fucked my best friend over. I lied for weeks. I knew Polo killed someone and I didn't say anything. And you fucking love me. After all that? Omar you are rare. You truly are. You are the most supporting and trust-worthy person I ever knew. And I get to have you loving me. I get to love you and experience this mess of a life together. I get to have you here with me. Every day. Go to bed with you, wake up with you. Have lazy weekends with you. Make love to you..or you to me." 

Ander and Omar chuckled at the same time. 

"I get to have all these incredible things with you. And I get to have you ignoring the bullshit I did. I have you helping me cope. You don't excuse what I did, but you love me enough to fight for this. You fought for this relationship for such a long time now, when all I did was fuck us up." 

"Ander I.." 

"No wait. What I'm trying to say is: I want to fight for this too. I want to have this. With you. I want to be that person for you. If everybody hates me, and you love me, I am happy. I sat here and thought: Why do I concentrate on the bad if I have something so good? Something that gives me so much life and love. I love you Omar and you are the best thing in my life. Before all that and now. I want to keep you and I want to make this work. I want to treat you like you treat me. And I'm sorry for all the bad shit I did." 

Omar was stunned for so long. He didn't know what to say. He never expected this when he came outside. He expected Ander to not talk to him, especially not like that. He felt the tears on his cheeks. 

"Ander. I...I missed this Ander."   
"I missed him too."   
Omar laughed.   
"Joder cari. I love you. Thank you for telling me all that and opening up to me. I missed you just saying what you thought. No matter how stupid or sweet it is. And you know what? You are already that person to me. I don't feel that close to anybody else. Not even Samu or Nadia. Even in the times you were an asshole, I still felt best with you. I just knew I had to walk away to not mess this up completely. But I could have never walked away from you just like that. I love you too much for that. You are my favorite person and I never stopped loving you." 

Ander smiled the brightest smile and just reached forward to finally give his boyfriend a kiss. When their lips met, it was salty and wet because both were crying like waterfalls by now. 

"Thank you for believing in me and for being there. I wouldn't know what to do without you."   
"I couldn't do anything else babe. I will always be here."   
"And me for you."   
"I know." 

They leaned their foreheads against each other. They breathed in. The night air surrounding them. 

They stayed like that for a little longer, until Omar felt like he might freeze to death. 

"Ander?"   
"Hm?"   
"Can we go inside?"   
"Are you cold?"   
"Yes."   
"I don't want to go back inside."   
Omar chuckled.   
"Wait." 

Ander stood up and went inside. He was gone for at least 10 minutes. When he came back, his arms were packed with blankets, a hoodie and two mugs. 

"Wow you really want to stay out here hm?"   
"Yes. I want to have this moment with you. Let's make some memories cari."   
"Choose another name, don't steal from me."   
Ander laughed.   
"Okay okay. I didn't know it was reserved for me."  
"It is. Stuck with you forever.  
"I will think of something else then." 

Ander gave Omar the hoodie, which the other boy promptly slipped on. Then he felt how Ander wrapped him up in blankets. 

"Your mug. I hope you like hot chocolate."   
"Who doesn't?" 

They sat side by side. Two teenagers, who went through things nobody should go through. Cuddled up, sipping hot chocolate, talking the night away. 

Making memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :)


End file.
